


ripped down all the doors

by nuclearwinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Codependency, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Suits, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearwinter/pseuds/nuclearwinter
Summary: David's newest movie premiere is rather special, and everyone tags along for an international trip.  It's been a long road, but Dave is soaking in the glitzy atmosphere and his happy brothers.





	ripped down all the doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cahoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahoots/gifts).



> 1\. Requester asked for Striderpile, glitz and glam, flashy suits (or dresses), and nice Bro. ~~I hope you like what I came up with!~~ DEE I LOVE YOU I HOPE U ENJOYED RUNS AWAY  
>  2\. Check the tags. If this is not your jam, give it a miss.  
> 3\. Now that this won't give me away entirely: humongous thanks to [Ven](http://madragingven.tumblr.com/), [Kyuu](http://kyuutier.tumblr.com/), and [Lana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu) for cheerleading and beta reading. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

"That was stupid," says Bro. He is lounging against one of the tiny round high tables, a beer sweating lightly in his hand. "I ain't a fan."

"You aren't on my level, more like," says David, leaning just as casually against the table, the shiny red fabric of his dress glinting as he moves. He seems completely unfazed about Bro's review. In fact, Dave hasn't seen him relaxed in… yeah, two years, ever since this movie went into production. That's basically half the time he's been in their lives.

Come to think of it, the first two years after Dave and Dirk came to live with their older brothers weren't all that easy on David, either. Dave takes a sip from his own glass, watches David over the rim. He looks loose and happy, lips twitching up at the corner as he makes airy comments about his vision to Bro. Glowing, when Dirk leans across the table to start trying to explain on his behalf.

"That's the whole _point_ ," says Dirk. "The core principle behind SBAHJ and the term 'SBAHJ franchise' is antithetical. People _expect_ pseudo-dadaist rehashings and dumbass antics now. Where is the irony in that, I ask, except the irony of a series like this becoming predictable? David's choice to parody—"

"A parody sapfest anime movie is still actually a sapfest anime movie," interrupts Bro, and David tips his glass at him.

"Sure as shit is. Authentic all the way. None of that vaporwave style Orientalism crap. This was scripted, produced, co-directed and animated right here in Tokyo by the leading stars in the industry. As you know. It's 100% a real anime movie."

"My point. That ain't ironic at all."

"I'm sure I just explained the irony isn't in the text itself, it's on a more—"

They're both wearing shades, but Dave still manages to exchange a poker-faced glance with Bro. Honestly? Dave liked _Gekijoban Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff ~1000 stairs on MY way to yuo~_ a lot. Got misty eyed and everything at the masterfully emotional and gorgeously animated climax. But Dirk is being kinda ridiculous.

Maybe Dave understands Bro better because he's been with him for the longest. He was the baby Bro hung onto somehow when their parents left the picture, and David had already disappeared to make it big at that point and had no idea about any of them, or so Dave has heard. Unlike Dirk, Dave didn't end up in foster care til he was thirteen. Then again, maybe it means nothing— even though the two never met until four years ago, when Dirk was already eighteen, sometimes Dave feels like Bro and Dirk could nearly be the same person.

Even so, sometimes he and Bro still share these little moments. Like right now, with David and Dirk focused on nerding out at each other instead about uh whether SBAHJ has ever been absurdism at all and whether um blah blah subverting the sub-cognitive lexicon of… something… Dave smiles into his cup and Bro nudges his leg under the table.

"Don't put your dirty shoes on my suit," he mumbles.

"I paid for it. I can get it dirty if I want," says Bro with the barest of smirks, and goddamn. It's unfair how good he looks when he brushes up. Dave imagined he'd be awkward and stiff out of polo shirts and snapbacks, but honestly, he should have taken it as a hint that Bro could rock anything. The lines of the suit just emphasise how broad his shoulders are, how narrow his waist.

"You wanna ditch these nerds?" Dave says, and Bro downs his beer and ambles off towards the door.

Dave has to poke Dirk to get his attention. "Hey, we're gonna explore a bit. Meet you back at the hotel?"

"What? Oh, yeah, be safe dude," Dirk says distractedly. Dave has to try very hard not to lean down and peck him on the face. Can't do that in public, let alone at a fucking premiere party. Instead he bumps Dirk's shoulder with his.

"You leaving?" David asks. And okay, he looks really fucking good too. There's two straps of fabric crossing over his chest, connecting a band of fabric around his neck and another around his waist, and then lengths of glimmery red straps that merge together on their way to the floor to form the skirt. His toned back and arms are completely bare, as is a triangle of his upper stomach, and smaller peeking triangles where the pieces of the skirt gather in at his waist and hips.

"Yeah, the big guy looked kinda antsy so I thought I'd take him for a wa—" He's very distracting, which means he is blindsided when David swoops in and pecks _him_ on the face. "Wuh—"

David winks. "You need to work on your poker face. Be chill. Anyway, off you go."

Dave mumbles a token protest and leaves him and Dirk at their table. Looks back over his shoulder, and can't help but smile at the picture they paint.

"What's up?" Bro asks from behind him. Dave jumps a little.

"Oh, just. David probably should be rubbing elbows," Dave says, hurrying to catch up to Bro as they exit the building, "but he's letting Dirk talk his ear off in the corner instead." Outside they find themselves on a huge glittery steel staircase leading down towards the winding streets.

"How long til Dirk figures it out. Gets self conscious. Scrapes the location data from your cell and comes to find us."

"Fifteen minutes. We should see how many samurai sword shops we can hit up before then. There's gotta be some around here, this is Japan."

"Word." Bro gives Dave a look. "Did David kiss you?"

"Uh… yes. Why?"

Bro taps his own cheek, and Dave wipes where— ugh, there's lipstick on him.

"Hang on," says Bro, and Dave ends up with his back against the railing and Bro's thumb rubbing firmly across his cheek, fixing David's mess. It reminds Dave of a position he was in not so long ago, Bro wiping up a much different mess of David's, and he knows he's flushing. God, David is right about the poker face thing.

Hey, he will be fair on himself. It's a hell of a secret to be trying to keep. Could be that the only people on the planet with the egos to even think they could are Striders. His body prickles all over, hot under his own suit despite the cool night, hands suddenly awkward where they're hovering.

Bro pauses, then his lips quirk like he knows exactly what Dave is thinking. It only makes Dave more sweaty. This is new, this thing between the two of them. Well, between all of them— but he and Bro are the ones with the history. It's fucked up. How Dave could even be okay with this, let alone how bad he wants it. Fucked up. In fact, if it weren't for—

"Super subtle, guys."

"Not even fifteen minutes," says Bro, stepping back.

"Nope."

"I don't want to know," says Dirk. "Did you guys have a plan?"

"Nah," says Dave. They start drifting down the stairs together. "But come on, there's gotta be something cool to— you wanna go back to the hotel, don't you."

"Sorry," says Dirk. "You don't have to come. I got my own key card."

"Dunno," says Bro. "I was fixin' to check out the TV before you dragged us all out earlier anyway."

"Thought nobody dragged you anywhere you didn't want to be," Dirk says, but Dave can tell he's relieved.

They catch a cab back, and Dave sniggers at Dirk's crappy attempts at Japanese. Not that he speaks any, but it's pretty obvious. Dave is glad Bro squeezed between them in the back seat, because Dirk is shooting him looks that say _I hope you don't value your kidneys._

The streets are packed even at this time of night, and the cab winds down side-streets, meandering through the people and traffic, and Dave watches the city roll slowly by out the window. He's gotta get some pictures before they leave. Store lanterns and giant screens, the old shrines nestled between humongous glass and steel skyscrapers, and dang, the _fashion_.

He's so preoccupied on the atmosphere outside the cab that he doesn't catch the change in the one inside until something brushes his thigh, making him look down. It's Dirk's jacket, which is over Bro's lap for some reason, okay, oh, his heartbeat spikes painfully, he knows the reason.

 _Be chill_ , David had said. And of course that's the smart way to go about it, there's basically no limit to what you can get away with so long as you act perfectly entitled to be doing whatever you are doing. Living with Bro gave him plenty of opportunities to observe that firsthand. But fuck, how is he supposed to be chill when Bro's thigh is burning hot against his, and Dirk's hand is…

You know the fuck what. One day they'll all be dead. He can't let Dirk upstage him here. Dave looks back out the window, and slides his own hand under Dirk's jacket. Chill as hell. Dirk's fingers jump a little when he finds them in the warm space in Bro's lap.

He nudges Dirk's fingers out of the way to feel for himself. The zip isn't open, but even so Bro's cock has thickened up solid and shockingly obvious under the silky fabric of his dress pants. A gaggle of girls in platforms and fake fur spill into the road, close enough that Dave can see the gems encrusting their nails. His collar is hella chafing and his big brother's dick is hot under his fingers.

His own dick is getting a bit rowdy, honestly. Electricity sparks under his skin when Dirk's hand cups his own and presses them down tighter.

A memory hits, staring out a different window holding Dirk's hand in a very different context. Not suits, but ratty hoodies. On a Greyhound to Houston, the weight of everything they owned in the duffel bag on his foot, the warmth of Dirk sleeping on his shoulder, the smell of his hair gel and the glow of amber sunrise just glimmering along the edge of the black horizon.

Dirk had blown into his life the summer before he graduated high school, a twin he'd never known he'd had, intense and funny and angry in a way Dave had never been able to hang onto, bursting with plans. _You know we're related to_ the _David Strider,_ he'd said, and Dave had looked at the worn, dog-eared magazine clippings Dirk had spread on the table, thought of the picture in the box under his own bed, and replied, _No, I didn't, and I'm not sure I'm okay with how close my life is getting to the Parent Trap, but we do have another Bro._

Dirk had done the research, pulled the strings, arranged the trip. And Dave had tagged along, a little bit awed, high on the full force of Dirk's attention, embarrassing as it is to admit.

All the shenanigans that followed that could make a movie of their own. But fast forward to a different hotel, a different sunrise, Dirk saying _I know what you must think of me,_ lying in David's sheets with stubble burn on his neck, naked eyes nearly glowing in the red light, and Dave's stomach doing a sicknasty kickflip off his ribs. Bullshit pouring out of his mouth and missing all the marks, hitting something less like _haha whatever it's cool do what you want_ or even _this is fucked up_ and landing closer to _why him, huh? If you're gonna pick someone to take a dump on the laws of nature for, why—_

Yeah. It had been too hard for even him to fool himself at that point.

The shenanigans after _that_ could make an HBO miniseries. Not that they ever stopped, fuck, look where they are. It's dark and warm in the cab. Bro is completely still except for the easy in-and-out of his breathing, and Dave knows without looking that Dirk is burning to try to make him crack. The scenery outside is blurring into streaks of light as Dave heats up more, hyperfocused on kneading his hand with Dirk's into Bro's cock ever so subtly, hoping the jacket isn't moving. Don't look down, don't look at the driver, fuck.

Luckily, the cab pulls up at the hotel before Dave and Dirk are forced to go through inevitably cracking first, even with both of their efforts combined. Even more luckily, they manage to get back to their room without any incidents.

It's huge and fancy and open plan, two whole walls made up of huge glass windows looking out over the city. In the day this hadn't looked all that impressive—Dave and Dirk had been slightly disappointed they weren't staying somewhere with like, straw mats and bedrolls and ninja slidey doors—but now that it's dark, Tokyo glitters all around them.

He only has a few seconds to observe this, though, because in the time it takes him to get his shoes off Dirk has already started trying to climb Bro like a tree.

"Settle, petal," says Bro. "Weren't you tired?"

"I never specified that," says Dirk, and Dave snorts, sidles in behind him and slots against his back. "And you shut up," Dirk continues, preemptively, but Bro cuts in before Dave can tease him about how his escape from the premiere was obviously less about overstimulation and more about a sudden awareness that—

"Guess everyone in this room already knows you're a clingy shit," says Bro, and Dirk twitches between them. Yeah, that. Jesus, though, Bro.

"Hey—"

"Lucky for you I'm a generous guy," says Bro, and he hauls them both over to one of the huge beds. Shit, it's back on forreal. Dave's still a little hard from before, and it only gets worse watching Bro shed pieces of his suit and crawl on top of Dirk.

Dave aches at the way the muscles in Bro's shoulders bunch under the white fabric, the wet little noises they make as they kiss— but first he can be useful. Dave rolls off the bed, patting Bro's back in response to the inquiring noise he makes.

He strips all the way off on his way to the other side of the room. There's condoms and lube in Dirk's suitcase, of course. He's taped the bottle safely shut against in-flight leakage like the vigilant nerd he is, and Dave's nails are nearly too short and bitten to get it off. It's definitely that, and not how sweaty his hands are, how high-strung he is. He hears Dirk make a strangled noise behind him. Not helping.

But it all pays off when he makes it back, and hey, they're all naked now, nice, and Bro holds out his hand without lifting his face from Dirk's lap and takes a drizzle of lube wordlessly. Dave's whole body flushes then, warm and proud. Flushes hotter when Dirk's eyes flick to his, and the way his face goes slack when Bro's hands—

Dave's been good enough. He tosses the condoms onto the bed and flops next to Dirk, kisses his open mouth. Dirk kisses back distractedly, and Bro's warm hand comes smoothing up Dave's stomach to thumb one of his nipples. He can't help but gasp a little, breaking from Dirk's lips as he does.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you," Dirk says, voice gone kind of strained. Dave looks down just as Bro pulls off, Dirk's wet cock slipping from Bro's flushed lips to slap into his own stomach. Dave whines at the sight, arching into Bro's hand. His own dick is just as hard, and Bro's face is right there.

"Yep," says Bro, hitching Dave's hips closer.

Bro is so fucking good with his mouth. Dave groans embarrassingly into Dirk's neck, goosebumps rippling all over.

"You should suck both of us at once," Dirk is saying, voice fast. "You should—"

Dave groans again, this time in annoyance, as Bro's head comes back up. "Shut up Dirk," he starts, and then has to close his mouth when Bro starts to jack him slowly with his slick hand.

"I got plans already," says Bro, and then he's letting go of Dave entirely, pushing up onto his knees, dragging Dirk onto his stomach. Dave is throbbing now, and it's not just the sudden loss of the hand on his dick. The two of them look so perfect, Bro's huge shoulders boxing Dirk in, the way Dirk rubs desperately against the sheets, pinned so easily despite his bravado. Dirk wants to be there, loves to be there. "I'm gonna fuck you open. Then you're gonna give David a nice welcome home."

There aren't many things that turn Dave's crank harder than watching these two getting stupidly intense.

The mattress shifts and dips under Dave as Bro tugs Dirk's hips and knees up how he wants him, preps himself with practiced ease, starts fucking in. Dave curls harder into Dirk's side, feeling the shocks of every snap of Bro's hips. Bro doesn't waste time, doesn't cut him slack, just starts nailing him hard and deep.

When Dirk starts making sounds, little bitten off, squeezed out things, Dave strokes his hair, kisses his shoulder, touches his own cock because it's too goddamn sexy. If it wasn't potentially life ruining, he would capture every second of this on camera, watch it again and again. For now he gets to enjoy being in the moment.

"Hey," he says, pushing his face into Dirk's shoulder, and Dirk obliges, twists around to kiss him again.

Dave's hand bumps Bro's on Dirk's hip on the way to his cock, and he glances up. Again, a flash of wordless understanding - they touch Dirk together, Bro picking up the pace until Dirk is nearly begging, hips rolling back shamelessly, hands grasping at the sheets.

"Is this payback for the cab," he whines into Dave's mouth.

Dave snorts. "How is this a bad deal for you, you're the one getting all the attention right now."

Dirk shivers and bumps Dave. "I'll— I'll blow you, come up—"

"Nah," says Dave. "I just wanna…" _Focus. Watch you like this. Help Bro._ He pushes Dirk's sweaty hair back, watches his brows wrinkle, mouth drop open. So fucking beautiful it hurts sometimes. "I'll get mine after. Relax, dude."

"Yeah," says Bro, but before he can say whatever cheesy porn line is obviously on the tip of his tongue, Dirk seizes up, panting faster, and comes. His come is shockingly hot in Dave's hand, smearing between his and Bro's fingers as he gasps his way through it.

"Nice," Dave says, burning up. His cock fucking hurts. The mattress has stopped jolting, he realises. Bro sits up, fiddling with a new condom.

Dirk rolls onto his back, stretching his legs, flushed and sweaty and looking like that cat that got the canary and the cream in one. "Fuck," he groans. "That was too fast."

"Ain't my fault you got no stamina," Bro says, and then his big hands are pulling Dave's thigh open wide.

"You did that on purpose," Dirk says, deadpan. He sits up, stretching more.

"Git gud then," says Bro, and he rubs both hands up the sensitive skin of Dave's inner thighs, and he bends down to kiss Dave.

Dave's stomach leaps as he does, nerves and arousal making his head swim. Bro's mouth tastes like dick and beer and his stubble scratches at Dave's face and it's so overwhelmingly new, even now. Raw and intimate. He shouldn't know what this feels like, but he does. Shouldn't want it so bad, but oh fuck…

There's a splashing sound from the other side of the room. Dave turns to look, and Bro's lips slide down his neck with the motion. Dirk is chilling in the jacuzzi, watching both of them. Fire blooms under Dave's skin.

"Gross dude," he forces himself to say, "are you getting nut butter in the spa?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to call me gross and then go and use a word like that."

"Someone's gonna jizz in there before the end of the night anyway," Bro says into Dave's neck. His voice rumbles through Dave, and he grabs at Bro's shoulders.

There's a beep and a lot of loud rustling. "Well, well, well," David calls, sounding significantly more tipsy than Dave had left him. "You guys having a party of your own? I thought this was my night." He kicks off his heels and wades into the hot tub in his dress. The skirt billows in some places and clings in others.

"Welcome back," says Dave. Dirk echoes him, although his voice gets cut off halfway as David settles on top of him, gleaming and wet.

"I was just warming things up for ya," says Bro.

"Hi," David sing-songs at Dirk, and then Dave can't really see what's going on. The slope of David's sharp shoulders against the dazzling skyline outside, ripples in the water.

Then he is being kissed again, and Dave's ability to process anything that isn't Bro dwindles until he breaks away. "How do you want it," Bro says, slowly, an inch from Dave's lips.

"Just, uh." Dave finds one of Bro's hands, guides it all the way down between his own legs. A whole lot of stupid babble is rising in his chest, but he can't embarrass himself here. "Do that thing I like."

"That thing, huh?" There's a touch of humour in his voice, and his fingers unlace from Dave's to explore behind Dave's tight balls. Dave sucks in a breath, weakly grips Bro's wrist instead. "I think I know what thing you mean."

"Come on, man," Dave says, hoping it's not coming out too whiny. But Bro's not _doing_ anything yet. Dave pats blindly, looking for the lube, but Bro already has it, apparently, because there's a click and then Bro's slick finger is pressing into Dave's hole.

"Why is the bottle all sticky," Bro says, suddenly. It makes Dave laugh a little, which feels really fucking interesting with a finger up his ass.

"Dirk put tape on it," he says, a little breathlessly, as Bro starts to move in and out.

"You better not be complaining about my lube, people-who-didn't-bring-any," says Dirk from the jacuzzi. Then he moans loudly.

"Whatever," says Bro. He slides another finger inside, rubbing Dave's insides slow and careful. It feels so good, molten and hot, Dave can't help curving his hips into it, biting his lip.

"Faster," Dave says, but Bro just shakes his head, leans back down close.

"That's not how you like it," he says, and Dave's face colours and his dick leaks a little. Bro's fingers move slow and deep.

He's been turned on for so long now that he's nearly too sensitive, and when Bro starts rubbing that spot inside him with calculated precision he clenches up, grasps at Bro, panting. Bro huffs air over his face like he's laughing, then kisses him again.

With Bro' tongue in his mouth and fingers in his ass, Dave feels stuffed and spun out, everything too slow and hot and heavy. He bites back a whine, tries to hook Bro closer with his leg, and nearly dies when Bro obliges, sudden friction against his cock.

It only gets worse when Bro breaks the kiss and slides down to lick his nipple instead, suck at his chest. Dave's hips start rubbing up against Bro's skin helplessly. He can feel his own ass squeezing at Bro's fingers, his nipples hard and aching now too. He's smearing trails of precome into Bro, grinding, shaking from the orgasm swelling inside.

This much attention— this laser-focus on his body, his needs— this intense unique affection, after all this time— it's too good, too much. He comes, trembling and crying out, rubbing his come into Bro's skin, his nipple tugged by Bro's teeth as he jerks, pushing it all higher.

The world goes a little fuzzy for a moment as he comes down, panting damply into Bro's hair. Then David is there, looming in his face, dripping wet. He kisses the corner of Dave's mouth.

"That sounded hot. You okay?"

Dave gives him a sweaty thumbs up.

"Cool," says David, grinning. "I'll take over here. The big guy looks kinda antsy." He winks.

"What does that mean," says Bro, but he lets David pull him off the bed and lead him over to the jacuzzi.

"It means we love you and we got your back," says David. "You know that, right?"

"You're sauced."

Dave can barely keep his eyes open. He feels Dirk crawl in beside him, mostly dry and in boxers now. He moulds himself to Dave's back. _Have fun?_ he's asking. Dave squeezes his hands when they wrap around his waist.

"Yeah, but you do know, right?" David is pushing. The shapes of their bodies in the water move sensuous and slow.

"Yeah," says Bro.

Soft wet sounds. Dave is so warm.

~

 _Gekijoban SBAHJ_ ends up breaking records in several countries. Bro finds out what a real katana looks like. Dave finds unsettling souvenirs for every one of his internet friends. And Dirk's entire bottle of lube gets used up, much to his gratification.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations:  
> [must be something in the water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQBmCavY2w4) / [it's coming for you](http://madragingven.tumblr.com/post/156021659365/when-ur-hot-older-bro-gets-drunk-and-goes-in-the) / [Yeeahooohyeeah](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-4543780/Gal-Gadot-dazzles-red-sequins-Wonder-Woman-premiere.html)


End file.
